Oblivious to all
by Azaidi
Summary: Inuyasha is always going to see Kikyou. Shattered Kagome decides to go back home 4ever.She is hurting, dieing, will he realize it? oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Oblivious to it all.**

Hey people let's see if u like this one and if u do or do not like it, review and tell me. Kay?

It hurts so much, why doesn't he realize? Every time I start to get over him he does something to bring me close and then pushes me away. What does he want of me? What am I to him? Why does he impair me so? Why do I even try? He is not mine. He will never be. I am just a filler. Just a shard detector. Just a silly stupid schoolgirl going head over heels for him. I am nothing. I am absolutely nothing. Nothing at all. I know he knows that I love him but still he acts as if though nothing has ever happened. So many times when he was weak I was there for him. So many times when he was hurt I was there for him. So many times when he was alone, I was there for him. But still he goes to her. Why? Why? Oh why? It hurts so much. So badly it does. I can't take this anymore. I wish to die rather than be alone and considered nothing to the one I truly love. I was so much to him, or at least I thought I was. I gave him everything he needed. Love. Acceptance. I was the one who provided him this but still he doesn't recognize me.

Tears blurred her vision but she kept running for she knew where she was going. The Bone Eaters Well. She had planned on going to her home and never returning to the feudal era. She had placed the shards inside of Kaede's hut, it was irresponsible of her but she wanted to get away as soon as possible. She reached the well and started to jump in but something stopped her. She did not jump in the well but instead sat down beside it. _Might as well take one last look before I go._ Feudal Japan looked so pure, so peaceful. When there were no demons to fight, no reason to argue, the place was heaven. There were no loud noises, no pollution; everything was in its purest form. Even the people. Kagome smiled weakly.

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

She blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. She felt so miserable. So alone. So totally rejected. Even he doesn't want me. I am worthless. Pathetic. Why Inuyasha? I gave my everything to you but still you push me away. Still you distance me from yourself. Why? Can't you see it is killing me? Can't you see? I am right here, can't you see me? Am I nothing? Don't I deserve you? Inuyasha I need you.

FLASHBACK.

Kagome was drying off her clothes from previous night when she heard familiar voices. She was curious to know who the voices belonged to. So she followed the voices. The voices were leading her in to the depths of the forest. She soon saw long black hair, much so like hers, she gasped as she saw who the person was. Kikyou. She was holding someone. Hugging that person. Who was the person she was holding. Though Kagome had a slight idea of who the person might be, she didn't want to believe it. She thought her eyes were deceiving her. He could not be with her. He could not. _And why would he not be with her? He loves her, you are just a replacement. Nothing more. _Inuyasha, the person she loved, the one she cared for, the one to whom her life belonged was holding and caressing another besides her. It hurt her like hell. She could not bear to watch much further and she ran crying towards the village.

END OF FLASHBACK.

After all that she did for him, he still went to her. Wasn't she good enough?

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Tears were now slowing steaming down her cheeks. She tried in vain to stop them but she failed miserably. He always did this to her. Always, first he would want her with him and the next minute he was running away from her as though she was cursed. She never understood this. She knew that he was still confused between her and Kikyou but that gave him no right to play with her heart. She could not take this any longer. She wanted to go back to her time, to forget about everything. But she knew very well that she could not go even a single day without him. She loved him too much to let him go. He was everything to her. But what was she to him? He vowed to protect her and he did protect her. In battles when she would get hurt he would punish himself. When in their journeys she would get sick, he would do everything he could to make her feel better. When around strangers he would keep her close to him and not let anyone else approach her. Sometime it felt like he only wanted her for himself and then he threw her away. He rejected her. Again and again he tore her heart. Again and again she tried to cheer herself up by making up an excuse for his actions. But not this time, not now. She could feel the pain, her heart was wounded, cut open in half, she wanted to die, to cry forever. She felt so miserable. Why do you toy with me Inuyasha? Why?

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

She was lost in her thoughts of self pity, rejection that she nearly missed his voice.

" Kagome we are going." Inuyasha said.

Kagome's first thought was to go run to him but when she thought of all the things that he did to her she wanted to jump into the well and never come back again. She wiped off the tears when she heard him calling again.

" Oi wench, we haven't gotten all day."

She couldn't leave him. She loved him too much to let him go. He used her, he played with her, he hurt her, but he would never see that he was slowly killing her inside. She mustered the best fake cheery voice she could and shouted, "coming Inuyasha."

She wouldn't let her weakness, her hurt, her pain show to him. She wouldn't. Never. He would never see what she hid in her heart. The burning desire for him. The never ending vows to love him. Everything she had was for him. He was killing her, but she would never let it show, he would never see. A tear slipped from her eye and she wiped it clean and started to walk towards him.

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

------------------------

What do ya guys think? Please review. And yeah, do you guys want a sequel? If you do want one than tell me.

Angelic Devil 1234


	2. Sequel alert

SEQUEL TO ALL THOSE WHO WANTED IT!

Alright people. I have done a sequel have posted it today. Its called , " What she means to me."

Highlights

--- Inuyasha can't help but think about what is his relationship with Kagome

--- Kagome's depressed that Inuyasha is always running off to Kikyou and somehow decides to move on.

--- Kouga has had enough of waiting and now wants Kagome to be his mate. Whether she likes it or not.

--- Will Inuyasha finally go to Kikyou? Or will he realize his feelings for Kagome? Will Kagome leave Inuyasha and move on with Kouga? Will Kouga be Kagome's future mate? Or will it be Inuyasha?

Its gonna be heck of a sequel. Read it and you'll know what I am talking about.


End file.
